


Mother of All Hangovers [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fix-It, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From snkkink.</p><p>On the night of their graduation, the 104th recruits have a wild celebration and get drunk. Really drunk. None more drunk than Those Three. (And they are crazy drunks.)</p><p>The last anyone sees of them, they are in full 3DMG and hurtling themselves off Wall Rose, screaming something about seeing the ocean.</p><p>The next morning, the hangover is impressive, three graduates are missing, and a path of destruction leads away from Wall Rose.</p><p>As for Armin, Eren and Mikasa, they wake up at the ocean. They're not sure how they got there, but getting back is one hell of an adventure. There may have been some cults founded. Armin might be an evil mastermind. And, hey, Eren can turn into a Titan. That might just be the least weird part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother of All Hangovers [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mother of All Hangovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979845) by [Kyogre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyogre/pseuds/Kyogre). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/Mother%20of%20Hangovers.mp3) | 43:42 | 040.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mother-of-all-hangovers) |  |   
  
### Music

_Kishuhen Ecstacy_ by Idoling!!!

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
